FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an air launched air vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a survivability enhancement air vehicle adapted to be air launched from a primary aircraft.
Technology has now been developed which permits air vehicles to be controlled at angles of attack which have heretofore been considered to be "outside the envelope". This expansion of the flight envelope will permit manned fighter aircraft which utilize this technology unprecedented maneuverability. The tactical advantages of this maneuverability enhancement have been demonstrated in manned vehicles.
The principal object of the invention is to provide an air vehicle which fully exploits the aforedescribed technology and which has the aforedescribed novel characteristics.
An object of the invention is to provide an air launched air vehicle which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably as a survivability enhancement vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide an air launched survivability enhancement vehicle of simple structure which functions effectively and reliably as an unmanned semi-autonomous wing craft for a manned aircraft.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an air launched air vehicle which would be unmanned and would be either controllable by the launching aircraft or autonomous to enhance the chances of survival of said aircraft.